Bad Behavior Scale (By: LM)
by RED.LM06
Summary: Aiko Fox studies at the same school (and then college) as Light Yagami to be a criminal psychiatrist what she really enjoys and considers it as a future career. Everything normal for the young girl... But she never thought that she lives in a different world: a world where she got into a game between Life and Death... (This will be a short fanfic... / Anime along w/ Live action)
1. New Student

**Hey there, its ~LM.**

 **Yeah i know you guys were expecting a new update from RED, but she is sick so she let me in charge for now; plus I changed everything: since the profile and some other things.**

 **Dont worry, she is okay.**

 **And I'm new here at the fanfiction world, You can give me opinions and say about my fanfics.**

 **Anyways, I will stop talking for now; here's the first chapter of my first fic.**

 **(Oh yes, I don't own any of this characters** ** _I wish :( ,_** **I just own my Original Character. and some characters will maybe ooc. I hope that doesnt bother. kay?)**

* * *

"Class we have a new student this year" everyone were muttered and Sensei continued "I understand that we are almost finishing this last year but the Principal insisted, you can come in" a door opened and got in a petite girl with big and long braided auburn hair and her eyes were green like a snake; she worn the school uniform and her bag was black with a tiny red butterfly pendant decorating it. "Would you like to introduce yourself to your classmates?"

"Yes Sensei," she turned to them "My name is Aiko Fox, nice to meet you." She bowed "I came at this school to finish this year and then go to college to start my career as a criminal psychiatrist" the class was impressed about Aiko' goals…

"Very well Aiko, now you can sit on the desk next to Yagami's."

AIKO POV

Sensei told me to sit next to someone called Yagami; he raised his arm to identify himself from where will be my desk. Yagami is a tall brunette young man with brown eyes and his facial expression is quite curious: it's thoughtful and serious at the same time, plus his eyes followed me walking to my sit and taking my books. I turned to him "Is that something wrong Yagami?"

LIGHT POV

This girl…

Aiko Fox. She is not from here isn't she?

I saw Ryuk passing in front of her staring at her face while she was taking the books in her bag. He giggled; _what is it Ryuk?_ "Light-kun, this Aiko girl is quite an interesting girl…" _I know but I can see that she is hiding something._

"Is that something wrong Yagami?" she noticed me.

We made eye contact.

"No, nothing at all" I showed her my hand "Welcome Aiko, I'm Light Yagami."

She took my hand with hers and we shake our hands "Nice to meet you Light."

"Look we are a little advanced of matter, do you think you can follow?"

"Thank you for telling me, but don't worry I can handle it."

"Very well" damn, she is too smart! I know she was like analyzing me or something. Ryuk laughed at me.

"Ha ha…She didn't want your help or wanted to kill her on her first day?" _That would be too easy Ryuk, I will let her live…_

 **(…)**

AIKO POV

Light is kind of weird person, he was staring at me and when I turned to him he avoided his sight to the window. But the way he was staring at me was like he was researching me or something equal from it…

Back at home, I laid myself in bed after a long day from school; I live alone at a simple house. My parents died when I was a little kid and my aunt took care of me but I felt some independence while I'm growing up.

While I was having dinner, a breaking new appeared on the television: hundred of culprits and psychopaths died mysteriously at jail; the police considered that a certain anonymous killer called 'Kira' is the responsible.

 _But who is this Kira by the way?_

I bring my computer to search about Kira and it took me to a website about itself, including some audience comments like:

 ** _"_** ** _Kira, our hero…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kira, the vigilant who wants to change the world"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Save us Kira!"_**

I cannot 'analyze' his mind directly but I can see that he (or she) is a kind of person who doesn't give up about his (or her) 'wish' and can overcome every obstacles, but I have to be careful about this 'Kira'.

 _I can feel that he is too dangerous… …_

* * *

 **I know it was short, but I will one more today.**

 **See ya...**


	2. A Complicated Mind

**Hello again.**

 **I told you I would update a new chapter right?**

 **So here it is. Enjoy...**

 _ **I do not own the characters from the anime and maybe they will be ooc. I hope that dont bother you.**_

 _ **But the OC is MINE.**_

* * *

I received some notifications on my computer from a newspaper website I usually read. Obviously about that 'Kira' and his (or hers) unspeakable and mysterious deaths; this unknown killer is in all breaking news at any channel…

I spent the whole night writing it down each name and each photo from each culprit. Then I draw a bad behave scale where I can identify each culprit and place them in a certain degree; I concluded: men with a criminal records if five years, caught from theft, domestic abusers, rapists, pedophiles, serial killers, including some attributable diagnosed as a danger and others…

Kira's mind is really complicated: does he (or she) selects the culprit from the first news appears? … Or does he (or she) randomly picks?

As I could see on the news passed for each culprit' crimes until their deaths, I think my second option is correct!

And on Kira's website, there's no sign of identification on his profile.

 **(…)**

 **Ten days later…**

Today is an important day: it's an entrance exam to enter to the university and it will be there but I'm the only one who wants to enter.

"Aiko" exactly, Light Yagami registered as well and he called me. We don't talk that much; we both only talk just about school and also a 'good morning' or a 'see you tomorrow', but even if we don't do so…I don't trust him.

"Hey Light, what's up?"

"Normal, are you ready for the exam?"

"It had to be right?" and we enter to university.

The whole students got in and they sat down, I sat on the desk from the front line and Light was on the other side and far away "Alright candidates, do the exam calmly" said Sensei while he passes the exam to each candidate, then he looked to his watch and said "You can begin, good luck."

While I was resolving the exam, Light had already finished and that didn't surprise me since he is the smartest student.

Suddenly, the Sensei walks upstairs.

 _'_ _It something happen?'_

"Number 162, would you please sit properly?" I couldn't see who that person might be because the room is large, but I could see Light feeling uncomfortable when he turned behind him.

… …

The exam is finished, _finally_!

Outside the university I reunited with Light again "Hey."

"Hey."

"How was it?"

"Too simple, I didn't see any question that I wouldn't expect."

"You say that because you are the smartest and I think you probably knew the whole exam." I said ironically.

He giggled "It's because I studied."

"Hey are you saying I didn't study at all?"

"Yeah, I could feel the smoke from your ears."

"Screw you!" we both laughed while we walking to our houses.

* * *

 **I know i'm just starting, but I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic.**

 **Send me some reviews and likes or even share with your friends.**

 **See ya soon...**


	3. Hideki Ryuga

**Hey,**

 **after a long time, I have a new chapter for you.**

 **PS: As you know, I don't own the characters of the anime/manga/live action. Just the Oc...**

 **A/N: Finally my character will finally appear...**

* * *

I passed at the exam; I ´m finally at college. Obviously Light had passed too…

I decided to stay at my house for a week to watch some videos about Kira…but even if I analyzed everything; I couldn't find any suspect not even a face.

While I was writing on my laptop when it appeared something like a 'pop up' commercial; "What the…" I look at it and it was an ask for a video call; should I do that? Too late I already did it.

And then my computer shuts out…"Shit!"

"Miss Aiko" it appeared an image of an L not a face; only a voice.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"You don't need to be scared, my name is L and I'm a private detective. Also, I'm the person who is investigating the case Kira." I still stared at the screen like an 'idiot' "Yes, I can see you."

"What do you want?"

"Just to say that I have found you and you are a suspect to be Kira."

"Pardon?" this guy probably smoked something, he considered me as a suspect "You called me for judging me, are you nuts?"

"We will talk soon" And he finished the call. What a weird character I met…

(…)

Next day, I came to college and there was a lot of students at the tennis court. There was Light and another guy all dressed white playing tennis…and Light was winning.

After the match, Light saw me "Aiko"

"Hey"; now I don't have my hair styled with braids and my fringe covering my forehead and my eyes. "That was a good game, you both played good."

The white dressed man talked "Just good…miss Aiko?"

"I just said- wait, how do you know my name?"

"My name is Hideki Ryuga" he showed his hand so I took it for a handshake, but Ryuga pulled me to him and he approaches to my ear "And I'm also L" What the fuck, he is L?

"Hey Ryuga, let her go." Light said.

"I think we three have to go somewhere private." L said. The three of us are now at an empty classroom; L explained that me and Light and another person are the suspects as Kira: Light would the principal, then the unknown person would his helper and I would be that person who chooses the victims; that was absurd…and suddenly, L took something from my bag, it was my notebook where noted everything about Kira and his crimes, "This, miss Aiko, will be confiscated!"

"What the fuck, give me back!" I tried to take it but he didn't let me.

Then, L said too that Light and I would be at his team to be watched "And when we are reunited, you will call me Ryuzaki."

Great, what I put myself in…

* * *

 **People, I hope you are enjoying the fanfic and how it's rolling...**

 **Some of you should know, my username ~LM, it means ~ (a tribute to L and my love for the moonlight *looong story*)**


	4. An Old Friend

**Hello there,**

 **here with a new chapter, enjoy...**

 **(As you know, I don't own any character nor even the anime. I just own my Oc.)**

* * *

This L doesn't know me.

How can he accuse me for crime I didn't commit? I can't kill a person and would never do that even if I hate that person. "You can't walk anywhere and accuse people that way; even if we are talking about Kira…" I saw a chance to my notebook from his hands, but L avoided "Give me back my notebook dumbass!"

"Calm down, I will give you back when the case closes; plus, I know everything about you and your tests from a course you had done, including the thesis you wrote of some criminals to get your grades higher." He said.

"Tch! Whatever, Ryuzaki, but I will prove that you were wrong of me being Kira."

(…)

Ryuzaki took us to his hideout where were Light's father and some two police agents. He told us what he has about the case: letters, photos of sentences written with blood on the walls and other things that scared me a lot…but now I'm curious, who is the second Kira?

"Light, I missed you so much"; a girl wearing a goth outfit with a childish hairstyle entered the place and she hugged Light. She might be his girlfriend…wait a second, I recognize her!

"Misa?" she looked at me and brightly smiled; she released Light from her hug and she run towards me.

"Oh my God, Aiko" she hugged me tight "Long time no see you!" I met Misa when we studied together in United States and we had been friends since then, but few years later I knew that Misa had started her new lifestyle as an idol so I lost her contact and now she is right here. I like her as a friend because of her personality which is quite the opposite as me: she is more energetic and happy all the time and I'm more of that kind of person who doesn't care what is around and who doesn't trust people easily. We talked a lot while the men were working. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back to Japan to finish my studies and work here in the future."

"You are still a hardworking person. If you keep being like that, you won't have time for other things." I knew what she was talking about; I'm not into love and those stuff.

"Anyways, and I'm at this place because the guy over there" I pointed to Ryuzaki "thinks I'm Kira."

"What? I know you Aiko-chan, you would never kill anyone."

"Let him think whatever he wants, now…you and Light are together?"

She blushed "Y-yeah…"

"I'm happy for you two, but why are you here?"

"To see Light of course…"

"She is the second Kira!" Ryuzaki said while he was working and eating his candy. I looked at his desk: he had some files about the case, a laptop and some screens relating some rooms.

 _'Surveillance cameras...'_

 **L's POV**

I took Yagami-kun and Miss Aiko to my hideout and I showed them every file I collect.

Miss Aiko and Amane-san are good friends for a long time, I think I can find some information. Those two are completely the opposite and that was interesting about Miss Aiko, plus fighting me like that it means she won't give up for her innocence; I have to say I like that about her.

 _'She will be a good challenge…'_

(…)

After they left, I took Miss Aiko's notebook and I started to flip some pages. So, is this how she evaluates Kira and the victims? _Interesting…_

"Ryuzaki, is that Aiko's notebook?" Matsuda took a peek in it but didn't let him.

"Matsuda, don't you have some work to finish? Then do that."

"Y-yes, sir." And he left.

I returned to read her notebook and I decided:

 _'I'm sorry Miss Aiko, but I have to get you along with them…'_

* * *

 **That's it for now.**

 **I hope you enjoying this fanfic...**

 **See ya later**


	5. Overturn

**Hello everyone,**

 **I came back with a brand new chapter of this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **PS: I dont own the anime/mangá/live action. But the Oc belongs to me.**

* * *

I was ready to o the college; I left from my house and on my way to the bus stop, and suddenly I felt a piece of cloth on my nose with a strange scent that made me faint…

… …

I woke up all of sudden and I see everything black; someone blindfolded me. The place is too silent and scary, the only I could hear was the sound of water dripping slowly from the sink.

 _'_ _Where am I?'_

Suddenly, I heard a sound of a speaker "Miss Aiko, is Ryuzaki here." _That son of a bitch!_

"What am I doing here?"

"You, Misa and Light are locked in different rooms and you both cannot hear and communicate to each other; we will ask you three some questions but if you don't answer, you will be tortured."

 _WHAT? TORTURED?! NO!_ Then, I started to scream desperate "Help me, I will get torture by a freak! Please, let me out. I didn't do anything."

"Calm down Miss" I hear another voice from an old man. He approached me but I backed up.

"Who are you?"

"Don't worry; I won't kill you or anything."

"Please, let me out." He didn't respond…

 _'_ _Mom…'_

 _'_ _Dad…'_

 _'_ _I'm scared…'_

(…)

 **L's POV**

Days and weeks had passed. I watched Misa who was still suffering and being dramatic, Light was still silent in bed and Miss Aiko…well, she got tired of screaming, begging and crying for help; plus there was no signal of Kira. No one didn't answer.

I looked at Miss Aiko. She couldn't hold herself anymore. Then I decided "Watari"

"Yes?" I gave him a note to him.

"I want you to do this request."

He looked at the note and he looked at me "So that means…"

"Just do it."

"Yes, sir." Watari left…

 **Aiko's POV**

I opened my eyes; I was at finally at home. But something was weird here because I heard the sound of the oven; I got up towards the kitchen and I see an old man who I never met before.

He noticed my presence "Oh, you woke up."

"Who are you?" I could recognize his voice; he is the old man from the cellar. Why is he doing here?

"Relax, I won't hurt you. I brought you back home and I'm here to take care of you." I sat on the table and he gave me a meal. "My name is Watari and I am Ryuzaki's handler."

"Does he know you released me?" I asked while I ate the food which was delicious.

"He requested me to." I suddenly stopped eating. "You might be surprised about him, but he couldn't accuse you about anything."

"Then why he did that? Uh…never mind, but what about Misa and Light?"

 **L's POV**

"Yagami Light and Misa Amane will be released tomorrow, looks like there was a murder and I thought he was the suspect but nothing." I said.

"The attitudes of both became different" said Watari while he gave me more sweets and drinks. "Ryuzaki?"

"Mhm?"

"What are going to do with Miss Fox?"

I looked at him "I don't know yet, how is she?" Watari still looked at me with a smile in his face. "What?"

"She is getting better after the trauma of yesterday" he put the tray on the table "Miss Fox is a nice person with a big heart and strength for everything she passed through in the past."

"I know that…"

"Plus," he approached me and said "she has a wonderful smile."

I looked at him and I responded him with a smile on my lips.

 _I know..._

(…)

 **Aiko's POV**

After few weeks, I returned to the hideout to meet Ryuzaki, Light and Misa. I was greeted by Ryuzaki's handler "Hello Watari."

"Miss Fox, how are you feeling?"

"Much better right now. Where is everyone?"

"They are in the meeting room, come." Watari guided me to the meeting room where I saw Light and Ryuzaki being handcuffed.

Light noticed me "Aiko, is that you?" he probably didn't recognized me because of my hair that is now even longer and my fringe grown covering my eyes; and I was wearing a blue blouse dress and black heeled shoes. He looked at me closely "You look different."

"You look gorgeous Aiko" Misa said "You changed a lot"

"Misa, I'm still the same. But what is happening here?"

"Ryuzaki and Light will be handcuffed for a few weeks which I didn't want it."

I giggled at her unsatisfied face "What's your idea this time Ryuzaki?"

He faced me and said "I'm doing this just for signals of Kira, I will get along with Light for a while." Ryuzaki approached me "But still I put you in case as a suspect so you are still in it."

"Very well then..." Even if he unlocked me from that cellar, I still don't know if I can trust Ryuzaki or not.

Let's see how this will happen…

* * *

 **Guys I hope you are enjoying this fanfic.**

 **Leave some reviews and favourite my fanfic or share with your friends.**


	6. Surprised

**Hello everyone, here**

 **I brought to you a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **(I dont own the anime nor the drama and the characters except the OC)**

* * *

Misa invited me to her suite where were Light and Ryuzaki "What are they doing here?"

"I wanted to have a date alone with Light but this dandy here" she pointed to Ryuzaki that was attacking a piece of cake "decided to appear along."

Oh yes, I forgot the handcuffs thing.

Ryuzaki said while he eats "And I ask Misa to call you so I can watch you."

"Well, I won't comment" I said.

"You better not talk with Ryuzaki, he is a pervert" my eyes were wide. I don't think Ryuzaki is a pervert.

"Me? A pervert?" he said confused.

We four stayed talking about random things; I have to say Misa and Light were very strange…

Specially Light; he kept watching me like he did since the first day I met him, but the way he looks was different and that made me uncomfortable "Is that any problem Light?"

"You look gorgeous today, you changed a lot." I blushed a little; it was admirable compliment coming from him. Misa wasn't satisfied at all.

"Thanks but you should be care what are you saying, your girlfriend is here." Ryuzaki looked at us like he felt a little discomfort.

(…)

After an unnecessary fight and some random dumbness; I left the hotel towards back home.

 **L's POV**

I looked closely to Light and Miss Aiko. He couldn't stop looking at her; is that what everyone calls jealousy? Impossible…

After during the day at Misa's suite, I decided to release me and Light from the handcuffs; I went back to the hideout and I turn on the TVs of my surveillance cameras: I've been watching Miss Aiko since the case Kira was open and when I have knowledge about her capacities, I took some cameras in each room of her house that I won't lose my sight on her. But she wasn't doing anything suspect as always but she wasn't doing anything just watching TV…

I was taking some files to disctract myself when I heard Miss Aiko moving to her bedroom…

And what I saw got me surprised "!"

 _She was taking off her clothes_

I almost choked on the sweets I ate; Watari tried to help me but it wasn't necessary.

"Ryuzaki, is everything alright?" how nosy.

"Go back to work Matsuda." And he sat back.

I turned back to her computer to zoom in the image of her; I bit my lip.

 _Miss Aiko Fox, you are a very interesting woman…_

* * *

 **See ya guys later...**


	7. A 'Convenient' Dinner

**Hey again,**

 **I brought a new chapter. Enjoy...**

 **(I dont own the anime nor the drama and not even the characters. Just the OC)**

* * *

"You want what?" I got surprised about Ryuzaki's proposal.

"I want you to be part of our team, your capacity of analyzing each criminal it's helpful."

"After accusing me as a suspect, you want me part of your team" I crossed my arms "How can I trust you again?"

"Simple, consider it as proof of my forgiveness; I shouldn't have doubts about you."

"I need to think…" I was about when Ryuzaki called me again.

"Miss Aiko" he stood up and he approaches "I want to ask you something"

"What is it?"

 **MISA POV**

"Ryuzaki invited you to dinner? That's unreal…"

"It's true and also, he is the person who accused me unfairly."

Aiko came over my suite to talk about her dinner with Ryuzaki, I think that she deserves someone better "He wants you to join his team to catch Kira, but Light is not enough?"

"He doesn't trust Light."

"Okay let's change the subject; o you know what you're gonna wear?"

"Eh?"

"What, for the dinner, You have to go pretty."

"You know I don't like extravagant outfits like yours Misa, and the dinner will be in the hideout."

"Wow, so romantic!" I said ironically.

Suddenly, we heard the sound of the door opening; it was Light. "Oh Aiko, I didn't know you would be here."

"She asked me to help her on her date with Ryuzaki."

Light was confused "Why him?"

"Well Misa, I'll leave you two alone." And then, she left.

It was now me and Light. "What was that? Are you flirting with her? Aiko is my childhood friend and you are with me."

"And I am with you!"

"Prove it!" he didn't hesitated; he lifted me up taking us immediately to my room.

 **AIKO POV**

I wore a sleeveless white with some flower pattern dress, a pair of black heeled shoes and I left my hair released; the doorbell rings and open the door; it was Watari "Miss Aiko, you look beautiful"

"Thank you Watari" I took my purse and I got in the car.

I arrived inside the hideout, Watari told me to wait in the living room so I sat on the couch.

Time had passed, Watari called and I see Ryuzaki with a soft smile and we both greeted each other "I'm glad you came."

"It was nice your invitation after what it happened."

"True" we sat and served us. It was for me because I always see Ryuzaki eating only sweets but I didn't say anything. "Miss Aiko"

"Yes?"

"Did you think about my proposal?"

I stopped eating and said "I did, I…accept joining your team to catch Kira.

"I'm glad."

After dinner, we talked a little. Ryuzaki had his eyes on me…until he find a tiny defect on his white shirt "Watari" he came with a new shirt and he looked at me surprised.

 _Wait, he is gonna change here? With a guest?_

 _I have to get out now!_

"I-I think I should go now, don't worry I will take a taxi; good night."

 **L POV**

"You shouldn't have scared her Ryuzaki" Watari said changing my shirt.

"She said yes about the proposal."

"That's a good thing." I sat back on the chair in the desk looking at the computer with the surveillance cameras on Miss Aiko's house watching her "You are really focused on her."

"She will help me to catch Kira, I could see in her spirit that it was his fault that she's here; Miss Aiko wants revenge, plus" I took a student ID photo of Miss Aiko " _I need her_ …"

* * *

 **And thats the chapter...**

 **See ya later**


	8. Tense Atmosphere

**Hey Im back!**

 **And ofc I bring a new chapter uploaded...**

 **(Warning: I dont own the characters nor the anime and the drama; I just own the OC)**

* * *

 **LIGHT POV**

I looked at Aiko.

She was concentrated on the files of the dead criminals; since I saw her I felt something like a _click_ between us, but she is more into Ryuzaki: 'For real, what did she see about him? What does he have that I don't?' I called her "Aiko."

"Is there something wrong?"

"I want to talk to you" I took her to the other corner of the room "How was the dinner with Ryuzaki, was he boring?"

"Actually, not really" I couldn't believe what I just heard from her mouth. She said that he was a nice and polite person and they talked a lot at the dinner.

That didn't appreciate me at all…

"Aiko the three of us are here to prove Ryuzaki that we aren't Kira; he accused you unfairly and now you two are friends."

"He apologized for his mistake and it was him who asked to be part of the team."

"You are crazy…"

"No, YOU are" I got shocked. "You are the only one who Ryuzaki suspects the most about being Kira."

"Is something wrong?" we interrupted the chat and we faced Ryuzaki with a drink in hand.

"Nothing wrong here." Aiko was about to leave but Ryuzaki stpped her.

"Miss Aiko, this is yours" he gave her something. Wait that is…

 **AIKO POV**

"My notebook, but I thought…"

"I confirmed your alibi, you're free."

"Ryuzaki I don't know what to say" I'm finally free from being a certain killer; I was speechless to thank him so I gave him a hug, but I realized that I gave him a kiss on his cheek "Sorry, it was all of sudden."

He seemed surprised; "You know, I should fall for you…" I blushed.

"Well, I should go back to work."

 **L POV**

After Miss Aiko went back to her desk, I turned to Light and he wasn't happy "What?"

"If you think you will seduce Aiko…"

"I'm not seducing her because it would be a waste" I was about turned back but I faced Light again "And as I know she doesn't want anything with you and when she finds out you are Kira, she will kill you and I will celebrate it."

"Wait, do you like Aiko?"

"And you like her too, but as I said she won't have anything with you."

 **(…)**

 **AIKO POV**

"I have to move in?"

"Miss Aiko relax, you will move in just for a while." Ryuzaki said that even if I'm free from the suspects, I'm still in danger.

"And where I'm gonna live?"

"With me."

"Pardon?"

"Living here in the hideout is safe, Watari and I will protect you."

"Miss Fox" I face Watari "accept it and you won't be a bother."

That was all of sudden, but Ryuzaki is helping me, so…

"Okay, I will take care of my things."

"Don't worry, I bought some clothes and some things you need." Said Watari.

 _Well, that was fast…_

* * *

 **That's it for today...**

 **See ya later**


	9. Explain!

**Hello again, eh eh...**

 **I bring to you a new chapter updated here**

 **Enjoy...**

 **(I dont own the anime/manga nor the characters. Just the OC (Aiko) belongs to me.)**

* * *

It past two weeks that I'm living with Ryuzaki and Watari in this hideout; I live and work 24/24 sometimes, Light didn't stop to annoy me to put me against Ryuzaki (I don't wanna put myself in the middle), Misa, when she knew I was living with Ryuzaki, she asked me to be careful with him for being a pervert (what good friends I have huh?)…

I woke up after a long nap and I went to the book shelf to read one. Suddenly, something falls to the floor: it looked like an envelope, I open it…and what I saw surprised me "What a f- RYUZAKI!" I walk downstairs towards Ryuzaki where was sit on his chair and Watari who scared with my shout, "RYUZAKI! I NEED EXPLANATIONS!"

"Miss Aiko, you speak too loud. " he made a gesture covering his ears.

"Don't mess with me, I want to explain e THIS!" I threw to his desk what I found and he looked at it.

"Ryuzaki!" even Watari was also surprised what he saw.

"I don't know what is this…"

Misa was right! "Don't lie, how my nudes would be a way to catch Kira? Or are you stalking me?"

Ryuzaki's back was facing me but I could feel a deep giggle "Watari"

"Yes?"

 **"Leave us!"** and is what he did.

Now, Ryuzaki and I are alone; I said "So, I'm waiting and don't even think lying to me."

"I took those frames if I could see any suspicions in your bedroom."

I laughed "Do you really think I believe in that?" I stepped towards to his chair and put my hands on his shoulders "Be honest."

"I found out that Kira has a good taste on you; the way Light looks at you like he wants to eat you with his eyes." He still thinks Light is Kira…

"Light or Kira just looks at me like he wants to kill me…" but then I remember something that Watari told me:

 ** _'Ryuzaki has the same personality as Kira/Light'_**

I said "Ryuzaki"

"Mhm?"

I leaned my mouth to his ear and I whispered "Are jealous on Light's approach towards me?" I stepped aside when I saw he turned himself with the chair to face me; he stood up and he approach towards me with a smirk in his face.

"Don't cross the line, Miss Aiko…"

"And what if I don't; what you gonna do… L?"

* * *

 **What will L gonna do to Aiko?**

 **Stay tuned to this fic my dears...**

 **Laters...**


	10. Sweet

**Hello, I'm back.**

 **With a new chapter updated.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **(Warning: I just own my OC; the original character are not mine...)**

* * *

"You shouldn't challenge me Miss Aiko…" he slowly walked towards me and I started to step back from his approach…until I stop on a damn wall.

"Ryuzaki, I just wanted an explanation to those nudes I saw."

"Okay, I'll give you an explanation." he was too close and he put his arm above my head to stop me from running, "I got interested on you and it wasn't only because of your abilities or the attitude we both have to catch Kira, but also…" his other hand was playing with my hair and the eye contact was permanent; "I always have my eyes on you and I have to say that this interest I have is something that drives me crazy."

"Ryuzaki, you're scaring me…" I was trying to find a space to escape when he placed his hand on my waist approaching my body close to his.

"Your presence is driving me wild and I tried to avoid and control myself from taking you" he leans his mouth to my ear and he whispers in my hear, "and fuck you on my desk."

Shit, I never thought he would say this kind of things.

I could feel his nose rubbing on my neck down to my collarbone nearby my cleavage while I was trying not to shiver nor even sigh…

"Stop it Ryuzaki…"

"Make me then…" I looked at him since he was distracted with my cleavage, I took his head pulling his hair and I didn't hesitate to kiss him. He responded to the kiss and he pressed my body against the wall; we separated because of air, "I won't control after this…"

"You talk too much" suddenly, Ryuzaki lifted me up and took us upstairs towards the bedroom.

Getting inside, he laid me on the bed and he unzipped my dress taking it of and threw it to somewhere around the room.

I unbuttoned his shirt…Damn! For someone who looks like he doesn't sleep, he is not that bad at all.

The kisses became addictive while we undress each other and the temperature on our bodies rises…

Ryuzaki bit my lips, then my neck going down even more…until my womanhood, I moan a little loud when I feel his mouth and tongue there and he didn't stop…but he didn't let me cum…

"So sweet that makes me addicted" for his surprise, I pushed him on the bed being myself on top and I torture him as he did to me…

Then, Ryuzaki change the positions again being on top again; his hungry eyes were making contact with mine positioning himself feeling his member entering inside me "Ah…"

"So tight…"

"Shut up and fuck me right now!" I demand as a moan and he didn't think twice and he started to speed up the movements; moans and screams all over the room…

 **LIGHT POV**

I got inside the hideout; probably Ryuzaki and Aiko were sleeping…

Well, that's what I thought when I heard some moans; I followed the sounds upstairs and the bedroom was open…but what I saw shocked me: Aiko and Ryuzaki having sex.

How could she do that?

Why him?

 _"_ _Ahahah…"_ I saw Ryuk laughing at me _"It seems like L took your lady first."_

"Shut up Shinigami, now that I have my memories back as also the Eyes, I have the chance to kill L and have Aiko to use her for my goal…"

* * *

 **And that's it.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the fanfic and keep like it...**


	11. HIATUS

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Hey guys LM here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"This fanfiction will be on HIATUS./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"It took a long time to write this whole story, so I don't know if I gonna continue it or not.../p 


End file.
